With you till the end
by FriendsFanatic3
Summary: *Chapter 2 up* An illness changes so many lives....Focuses on Ross and Rachel but also includes the other Friends. Please Review
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimerhe Friends  
With you till the end  
  
Ross and Rachel are in a relationship and have been ever since Emma, who is now aged 5 was born. Monica and Chandler are married with a 3-year-old boy Daniel, and a girl on the way. Phoebe and Joey are both single  
Chapter 1  
  
Ross and Rachel sat in the Doctor's surgery, nervously awaiting the results if some tests that Rachel had done. She had been ill for a few months and Ross finally convinced her to go to the doctors and get checked out. Her doctor had requested a liver biopsy so they were now waiting for the results.  
  
"I'm nervous," said Rachel as she gripped Ross's hand tightly. "What if it's something bad?"  
  
"It won't be" said Ross reassuringly "I'm sure that the results will be fine"  
  
Dr Jackson walked into his office where Ross and Rachel were waiting with a grim look on his face.  
  
"Rachel, Ross. Have you been waiting long?" he asked as he entered.  
  
"Long enough" said Rachel "I'm a little bit anxious"  
  
"What did the tests show?" asked Ross  
  
"Rachel, there is never an easy way to say this" began Dr Jackson  
  
"Say what?" she interrupted  
  
"Rachel, the tests showed that you have Liver Cancer in it's advanced stages" said Dr Jackson "I'm so sorry"  
  
"Ca.Cancer?" stuttered Rachel  
  
"No" said Ross "There must be some sort of a mistake. Take them again"  
  
"I'm sorry. The tests are correct, there is no way possible that this could be a mistake," said Dr Jackson  
  
"I have cancer?" asked Rachel "I can't have cancer. I'm only 35, I have a daughter that I need to raise"  
  
"I know this news is a terrible blow" said Dr Jackson "I didn't want to believe it myself when I read the diagnosis"  
  
"How far is advanced?" asked Ross "What about Chemotherapy, Radiation?" "Advanced means that it's so far progressed, it's too late for Chemotherapy or Radiation. It's in its advanced stages so now there's no choice but to wait"  
  
"Wait for what?" asked Rachel.  
  
"Rachel, this cancer is going to kill you," said Dr Jackson "I don't mean to be so blunt but that's the facts"  
  
Rachel sat in shock; she was absolutely numb with a mixture of fear, angry and sadness. She felt hot tears sliding down her face and Ross arms envelope her comfortingly. Death was coming to her, many years earlier then she expected.  
  
"How long?" she asked  
  
"I don't like to speculate about these sort of things..." began Dr Jackson  
  
"HOW LONG?" interrupted Rachel  
  
"6 to 8 months, possible a year" said Dr Jackson "A year if you're extremely lucky"  
  
"So that's it," said Ross "You just diagnose her and then it's over. There's nothing that can be done?"  
  
"I'm afraid not," said Dr Jackson "I'm going to prescribe you some pills that I want you to take every day. They should curb some of the symptoms you've been experiencing and I also recommend that you both see a counsellor to help deal with this shock"  
  
"I don't need a counsellor," said Rachel "I need to get out of here"  
  
"I understand," said Dr Jackson "I'm so sorry to bring you that news Rachel, you've been a patient of mine for many years and it shocked me too"  
  
Rachel stood up, grabbed her handbag and left the room, leaving Ross still sitting in shock.  
  
"Are you ok?" Dr Jackson asked Ross  
  
"Am I ok?? No I'm not ok, I've just found out the woman I love has months to live, I don't know how to deal with this situation" said Ross "I'm sorry. I just don't know what to say"  
  
"It's ok Ross. These things are never easy to understand and deal with that's why I suggested counselling. You both will need that extra support to help you deal with it. Rachel especially"  
  
"I know," said Ross as he stood up  
  
"Here's her prescription. Make sure she takes them every day and please make an appointment for Rachel to come back and see me in 2 weeks" said Dr Jackson "Thank you" Ross said before leaving the room.  
  
He walked out into the waiting room, not knowing wether to find Rachel out here or if she had taken off. There was no sign of her in the waiting room so he walked outside the front doors where he spotted her sitting on a bench, her head in her hands.  
  
"Honey" he said as he sat down next to her.  
  
Rachel looked up at him; her beautiful face was streaked with tears and her eyes bloodshot and puffy.  
  
"Why?" she cried, "What have I ever done to deserve this?"  
  
"I don't know Rach," said Ross "I don't know"  
  
He wrapped his arms around her body and held her close as she sobbed. He knew that he had to be strong for her, even though he wanted to break down and cry.  
  
"This is the end" she said, "My life is over. How am I going to function every day for the next year or whatever, knowing that one day I may not wake up?"  
  
"I can't believe this. I always told myself that I would be the first to go, because I couldn't deal with it if you were and now it's become a reality" said Ross "But don't give up hope Rachel. You can either fight this thing till the very end or you can give up and let it take over your life"  
  
"What hope do I have?" asked Rachel "I'm going to die. I'm not going to live to see my daughter start school, graduate high school, and get married. I'm going to miss everything"  
  
"So you're just going to give up?" asked Ross "You're going to let this news consume your life and stop you from doing everything you've ever wanted to do. That's not the Rachel Green that I fell in love with"  
  
"All I ever wanted to do was live a long and happy life. I wanted to be there for my children and watch them grow up and now that's all been taken away from me. I may as well just die now"  
  
"And leave Emma behind, without her getting to know her mother properly?" asked Ross "And leave me alone to deal with everything?"  
  
"No" said Rachel softly "There are so many things I wanted to die before I die. I wanted to get married, I wanted to have a million and one children, and I wanted to travel the world. I wanted to die knowing that I had achieved so much that I could rest happily"  
  
"Let's do them," said Ross "We'll get married and we'll travel the world"  
  
"Married?" said Rachel "Why would you want to marry someone who's dying? Someone who won't even make it to the first anniversary?"  
  
"Because I love you. Because it will make you happy. Because there is nothing I would want more in this world besides to have you beside me everyday for the rest of my life then to make you my wife."  
  
Ross kissed her lips tenderly "I love you more then anything and I want you to become my wife. What do you say?"  
  
"I say Yes," said Rachel, tears rolling down her face "I don't know how to thank you for being here for me. I'm not going to let this rule my life. I'm going to live each day to the fullest and spend as much time as I can with you, Emma and my family. With you by my side every day, I'll make it"  
  
"I will be by your side," said Ross "I'll be with you till the very end"  
AN: That was the end of Chapter One. Chapter Two focuses on Ross and Rachel breaking the news to the gang and to Emma. See how Chandler, Monica, Phoebe and Joey deal with the reality that one of them isn't going to be around for much longer. Please review if you liked it 


	2. Chapter 2

I got a review saying this story is like "Because he loves me", which I don't recall reading although I might have but I have to say that it hasn't been copied and I'm sorry if that is how it comes across. I'm going to read that story tonight and make changes wherever necessary if mine really is that similar.  
  
I had this chapter all typed up but then when I went to upload it, it hadn't saved so I had to type it all over again, but it's not the same as before so I'm a bit upset because the first Chapter 2 was really good and I couldn't remember half of what I typed before but oh well : (  
Chapter 2  
  
Ross and Rachel walked up the hallway, towards Monica and Chandler's apartment, hands interlocked tightly. They reached the door where Ross stopped.  
  
"You're so beautiful," he said, stroking Rachel's face softly  
  
"Really? Even with my make-up all ruined and puffy eyes?" asked Rachel  
  
"You would look beautiful if you were covered with pig crap" said Ross "Are you ready?"  
  
Rachel took in a deep breath "As I'll ever be"  
  
They walked into Monica and Chandler's to see them sitting at the table eating lunch.  
  
"Hey, How was the doctors?" asked Monica  
  
"Well.." began Rachel before she was interrupted by Emma who came barrelling through from Daniel's room.  
  
"Mommmmmmy" she yelled, throwing herself at Rachel.  
  
"Hi Pumpkin" said Rachel, bending down and kissing her head "Did you have a good morning with Daniel?"  
  
"Uh huh" said Emma, before wrapping herself around Ross's legs "Hi Daddy. I missed you today"  
  
"Hey Princess, I missed you too" said Ross, embracing her "Listen Em, why don't you go and play in the bedroom for a second. Mommy and I have to talk to Aunt Monica and Uncle Chandler"  
  
"OK" said Emma, running back through to the bedroom.  
  
"Where's Phoebe and Joey?" asked Rachel  
  
"Across the hall" said Chandler "Why?"  
  
"I'll get them," said Ross, exiting the apartment and returning a few moments later with Pheeb's and Joey  
  
"What's going on?" asked Joey as they all sat in the living room.  
  
"We've got some news," said Rachel softly  
  
"I know," said Phoebe "You're pregnant"  
  
"Oh my god" said Monica "You're pregnant? That's so great, we're gonna be pregnant together except I'm a few months ahead"  
  
"NO..I'm not pregnant," said Rachel "I wish that's what I could tell you but it's not. I've got Liver cancer"  
  
"No way" said Monica "Cancer?"  
  
"Why? How?" asked Chandler "Of all the people in the world, God gives cancer to the most kind hearted, decent woman"  
  
"That's not all," said Rachel "There's more"  
  
"Can it be cured?" asked Joey  
  
"Stop" said Phoebe tearfully, holding up her hand "I don't want any more bad news"  
  
"The cancer is in its advanced stages. I've got 6-8 months, 12 at the most," said Rachel, her eyes beginning to well up "I'm dying"  
  
Ross took her hand and pulled her onto his lap on the couch, wrapping his arms around her protectively.  
  
Monica immediately started crying, tears ran down her face, which she instinctively covered up.  
  
"Mon" said Rachel softly; tears then began to run down her face too.  
  
Monica took a deep breath, then stood up and ran into the master bedroom where she threw herself on the bed in tears.  
  
"This isn't fair," said Joey "You're one of my best friends Rach, I don't know what I'll do without you"  
  
"You and me both" said Ross  
  
"Can't they do anything? Chemotherapy, Radiation ANYTHING?" asked Chandler  
  
"They can't do anything," said Ross "It's all too far gone"  
  
Rachel looked at Phoebe who was sobbing softly into her hands  
  
"Phoebe" she said "Don't cry for me"  
  
"Well what am I supposed to do? My best friend's just told me she's going to die. Am I supposed to be laughing?" said Phoebe "This is terrible"  
  
"It's ok," said Joey soothingly, as he pulled Phoebe close to him  
  
"I don't understand. I thought liver cancer was for old drunks?" said Joey "Why is this happening to you?"  
  
"I don't know" said Rachel "Because life's a bitch I guess"  
  
"Why aren't you more upset?" asked Joey "I'd be kicking down the walls right now"  
  
"I honestly don't know. I didn't react well when I found out. Who would?? I'm numb with fear and sadness. I'm scared Joey, I'm scared to death, scared about leaving you guys, about not getting to see my little girl grow up. I'm angry too, There's so many things that I wanted to do before I do, I wanted to see Emma go to school, watch her graduate from college, experience all the emotions as she gets married, has her first baby, All this things that I'm not going to see and it makes me mad" said Rachel, her voice cracking "But I know in that aspect, that I'll be leaving Emma in the safest hands possible, that you guys will be there and bring her up to be every bit the girl I would have wanted her to be"  
  
"You don't have to worry about anything like that Rach," said Chandler "We're going to be here every step of the way"  
  
"That I already knew," said Rachel "I love you guys so much, you mean the world to me"  
  
"We love you too Rach" said Phoebe, standing up and wrapping her arms around Rachel and Ross, soon joined by Joey and Chandler  
  
(Monica and Chandler's Bedroom)  
  
Monica was lying on the bed, face down. Her whole body was shaking with tears, of all the things that could possibly happen in life, this was one of the worst. Her best friend, someone who she had always relied on to help her through tough times was going to be taken away from her.  
  
She heard a soft knock on the door and Rachel stepped into the room quietly, joining Monica on the bed.  
  
"Mon" she said, touching her back "Monica"  
  
Monica sat up, her face all streaky and tearful.  
  
"Why Rach?" she asked, "Why is this happening to you?"  
  
"I don't know," said Rachel "Maybe my time is just coming sooner then we would have all hoped"  
  
"It's so unfair," sobbed Monica "I can't imagine what life would be like without you here. You've always been here and it's all going to change"  
  
"I don't want to die Monica, I'm so scared about what's going to happen but it's going to happen, I can't do anything about it so know all I want to do is spend as much time as possible with the people who mean so much to me. Every single moment is precious," said Rachel "There is so many things I was looking forward too, but it's over"  
  
"What were you looking forward too?" asked Monica  
  
"So much. Just little things that don't really matter but mean the world to me. I was looking forward to spending the next 50 years with you guys, watching us al raise our families and become everything we've ever dreamed off. I thought we'd all grow old together. I was looking forward to retiring with my best friends but you're all going to have to do it without me. I was looking forward to watching you bring this Baby girl into the world but if I'm not here, I want you to tell her all about her Aunt Rachel and make sure she knows what good fashion really is"  
  
"I will," said Monica, a small smile making it's way across her face "She'll know all about you"  
  
"I'm going to miss you so much" said Monica softly "You're the bestest friend a girl could ever want, my life will never be the same without you in it"  
  
"Don't talk like that" said Rachel "I'm not gone yet"  
  
"I know. I'm sorry" replied Monice "Rachel, You mean so much to me, You've always been there for me through thick and thin, you've helped me through so much crap and guided me into making right decisions, I'll be forever grateful to you for that"  
  
"Ditto" said Rachel, hugging Monica tightly  
  
(Cut back to the living room)  
  
Everyone sat in silence, taking in the information that they had just been given. Ross was silently staring at his hands and Joey didn't know what to say. It was a tough realisation for all of them, knowing that one of them wasn't going to be around for much longer. Phoebe was sobbing into her sleeve.  
  
"You guys didn't hear the good news," said Ross suddenly  
  
"What good news?" asked Phoebe  
  
"Rachel and I are getting married next month" he said "And we'd like you all to be apart of it"  
  
"You're getting married" said Chandler, a sad smile spreading across his face. "Yes. I couldn't let her go without marrying her first. She's my soulmate" said Ross "I just love her so much, More then anyone will ever know"  
  
"We know Ross," said Joey "We've been there during your ups and downs and you guys have always loved each other"  
  
"Lobsters" said Phoebe "The two lobsters"  
  
Emma and Daniel came wandering through from the bedroom, oblivious to what had just gone on until Emma noticed Phoebe's tears  
  
She climbed up onto Ross's lap and whispered in his ear "Why's Aunt Phoebe crying?"  
  
"Just some bad news Em" said Ross 'you don't have to worry"  
  
"Ok. Where's Mommy?" asked Emma "I want to show her somefing"  
  
"She's in the bedroom with Aunt Monica" said Ross "Please don't interrupt her"  
  
"I won't" said Emma "I just wanted to give her a kiss but I'll give you one instead. I love my mommy and daddy"  
  
"And they love you too" said Ross  
  
(Later that night- Ross and Rachel's Apartment)  
  
Ross and Rachel were lying in bed, hugging each other tightly and talking.  
  
"How do I tell her Ross?" asked Rachel "How do you explain to a 5 year old her Mommy is going to die?"  
  
"I don't know' said Ross "I don't think she'll even understand"  
  
"I'm scared, I'm being so strong but all I really want to do is go outside and scream and yell. I want to scream at god for doing this to me" said Rachel, her eyes beginning to well up yet again. "For taking me away from my family years before my time"  
  
"Let it out, Rachel" said Ross, stroking her hair "You can yell and scream. Just let it out"  
  
Emma's head suddenly popped round the door and she came and snuck up onto the bed with them  
  
"What are you doing up?" asked Rachel "Kindy in the morning"  
  
"I couldn't sleep" said Emma "Why do you have tears Mommy?"  
  
Rachel looked at Ross and he nodded.  
  
"Emma, Mommy needs to tell you something" she said, her voice full of emotion  
  
"What?" asked Emma "Is it about me spilling my drink all over the floor? I didn't mean too"  
  
"No, No" said Rachel "Emma, Mommy's not going to be around for much longer"  
  
"Why?" asked Emma "Where are you going?"  
  
"Do you know where Heaven is?" asked Ross "Where all the beautiful angel's live up above?"  
  
"No" said Emma  
  
"Well Mommy's going to be going to heaven in a few months. And she's not going to be coming back" said Rachel "I'm so sorry sweetie"  
  
Tears began to flow down her and Ross's face as they watched their little girl, wise beyond her years, try to understand.  
  
"Is it because I've been bad?" asked Emma "I'm sorry Mommy, please don't leave me"  
  
Rachel began to sob heavily, and Ross tried to sooth her  
  
"You haven't done anything Emma" said Ross "Mommy's sick and one day the Angel's are going to come down and take her up to heaven, Where she will become a Beautiful angel and look down on us"  
  
"If you're sick, I can try and fix you with my nurses kit" offered Emma "I'll make you better"  
  
"I'm not going to get better Emma" sobbed Rachel "I would stay if I could but I can't. I'd give anything to be able to stay here with you but it can't happen"  
  
"Can I come with you?" asked Emma "I want to be an Angel too"  
  
"Someday" said Ross "Someday you and I both will join Mommy and we'll be together again"  
  
"Promise?" asked Emma  
  
"I promise Honey" said Rachel "I love you so much Baby"  
  
"I love you too Mommy" said Emma, wrapping her little arms around Rachel's neck  
  
TBC 


End file.
